Vengeance of the Storm
by Magic and Pizza
Summary: The story of a half devil half god gaining strength for his revenge while dealing with the troublesome devils he is friends with. Elements of Fairy Tail and Naruto. Harem.


**The following is a non profit fan based fiction. All series are owned by their respective owners. Contents from any known and recognized series don't belong to me. This fanfic is rated M because: Violence, Coarse language, Adult situations, etc. Please check out the official series.**

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Vengeance - Punishment inflicted or retribution exacted for an injury or a wrong.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

 **Arc** **I - Introductions**

Walking out of a cave we see a young man who looks sixteen to eighteen years old standing at 6'3" with silver white hair and sky blue eyes. Leaving the gore filled cave we see his shirtless build: lean, fit, six pack abs, with various scars littered across his torso and what seems like a tattoo of the roman numeral VIII on the right side of his chest. We can now see him putting on his shirt finishing his attire, which consists of: blue and black running shoes, silver white joggers, a blue and black plaid long sleeve shirt, black glasses, and a black scarf. **[** He's built like Goku in his red godku form and has similar looks to Yato from Noragami **]**

His name is Sairui Arashi.

He's currently looking at two individuals that are walking towards him. On the left we can see a beautiful woman appearing to be in her early twenties, with silver hair and red eyes. Her hair, which flows all the way down to her back, features a long braid on each side with small blue bows at the ends, while the rest is let down, ending in twin braids. She is seen wearing a blue and white french maid outfit with long sleeves and a white maid headband over her head, with red lipstick as a cosmetic accessory. While on the right we see a man looking to be in his early twenties with shoulder length crimson red hair and see green eyes. Both people radiated an aura of power. They were Grayfia Lucifuge and Sirzechs Lucifer respectively.

'What are they doing here?' Arashi thought 'They might of come for the monsters like I did but I only found them by chance and they don't seem the type to go monster hunting.'

"Hello." said the red head "Do you happen to be Sairui Arashi?'

Closing the distance between them Arashi thought to himself 'I know I've been making some noise recently but not enough to be sought out. Since they're looking for me should I run? Best to keep my guard up and see what they want before I make any decisions.'

"Ya" he said while pushing his glasses up "That's me but who are the two of you and why are you looking for me?"

"Ah, yes. Well I'm Sirzechs Lucifer one of the **Yondai Ma** **ō** and this is my wife and Queen Grayfia Lucifuge." the red head said "And I have a question to ask you before any explanations will be given out."

"A question?" said Arashi " Okay fine as long as everything is explained afterwards, ask your question."

"Great!" Sirzechs exclaimed "My question to you Sairui Arashi is this: what is your dream, your life goal and ambition?"

At this Arashi's calm sky blue eyes darkened to an icy blue while the only other tell of his anger was the venom and vehemence in his voice when he spoke "Ambition? I only one goal, one dream. My ambition is to kill Zeus- King of the Greek gods."

'So the reports our spies picked up in various locations was true.' Sirzechs thought to himself 'He truly does hate Zeus and with the power he's hiding away I don't think his dream is impossible to reach in the next decade.'

"I see." said Sirzechs "What if I said I could help you with that goal of yours?"

"How?" he said "What could you do to help me with my goal?"

"Well.." he started before the woman Grayfia interrupted "Lucifer-sama, I'll explain the next part." she said "In order to help with your goal you would join my _peerage_ and be my servant while we provide you training plus the power boost granted to you by the evil piece, information on Zeus that you need, etc."

Naturally this shocked him. Who wouldn't be shocked, help with his life goal yet be someone's servant. To say it so normally, they must not think this out of their norm.

"You'll also have to guard my little sister Ria-tan but other than that she covered it." Sirzechs said with a big smile on his face while gesturing wildly "You join her peerage, guard my amazing little sister, and we help with your goal. So, do we have a deal?"

'This is most likely sounds better than it really is' Arashi thought to himself preparing to run down the side of the mountain at full speed if need be 'I don't know about the servant part either, although this guy seems to be a siscon so let's try and spin this to my advantage.'

"I'm not feeling the servant stuff so how about a counter offer?" he said "I spar with Grayfia here and if I win I get all the info you have on Zeus and you keep feeding me new info while maybe hiring me to guard your sister or if she wins I become her servant and I'll put my ambition at second place while protecting your little sister. Deal?"

'Hmm, he has the option of declining but instead turned it around to either way he'll win, if he's this smart constantly than all he needs is the strength and he'll be a great boon to my peerage.' Grayfia thought to herself before nodding to Sirzechs signifying her agreement.

"Deal."

So now we see the two fighters standing across from each other on each side of the clearing with the wind blowing and the tension becoming thicker while staring at each other while Sirzechs set up a barrier. "Alright, on the count of three."

"1" Arashi took a deep breath, eyes darting across the clearing while Grayfia simply composed herself.

"2" Arashi pushed his glasses up making them reflect the sunlight giving him a menacing appearance.

"3!" Arashi's eyes flashed with lightning before he took off and using his super speed appeared on the other side of the clearing before punching Grayfia away crashing through several trees before finally stopping.

'Keep it simple' he thought to himself while pulling out/on his main weapons: blessed silver and stygian iron bladed brass knuckles. 'Even if she is more powerful I can use my speed to weather down before finishing it with one spell.'

Grayfia was having much different thoughts while she was picking herself up and preparing her magic 'His speed is incredible, I'll have to rely on my reflexes and my magic because hand to hand would be suicide.'

Now we see Arashi rush in at super speed towards Grayfia preparing to throw a punch only to have it intercepted by a slab of ice that broke apart with several pieces almost hitting him since she started controlling the ice shards right away forcing him to retreat.

As the two fighters analyzed each other Sirzechs was describing what he saw 'Incredible, while his speed is amazing her reflexes from countless years and battles plus her mastery over magic lets her be able to stay ahead of him'

'Damn.' Arashi thought to himself 'I might as well take these off, I've been trying for the last minute to get past her but it only ends in me dodging ice spears. I'll have to start using magic.'

"This has been great so far and your control over ice is incredible." he told Grayfia "Now it's time to show you my magic."

Grayfia watched curious as he suddenly was surrounded by an aura that reflected of his glasses giving a frightening image plus his use of black lightning 'Black lightning?!' she thought 'But there's only two magics that use black elements. _Death Magic_ and _God Slayer Magic_.'

Arashi suddenly shouted his technique before using his super speed to speed across the entire clearing cutting through everything in his path so he could attack her.

" _Raijin no Chidori"_ \- "One Thousand Birds of the Lightning God"

While the clearing was drenched in the sound of chirping birds and all you could see was a figure moving faster than the eye can see while leaving trail of black lightning approaching a large slab of ice that surrounded another individual and all Sirzechs could think was one thing ' _Kaminari no Metsujin Mah_ _ō -_ Lightning God Slayer Magic, truly we found a good piece.'

While Grayfia was shocked she wasn't a **God tier** being for nothing so when she saw him suddenly in front of her with a slew of _God slayer Magic_ about to pierce her shoulder she did the smart thing, catch his wrist and freeze her opponent in ice.

'Damn' he thought to himself while phasing through the ice using his super speed and gaining his distance 'I have to ask her to make sure but if I'm correct I'll have to surrender'

"What Tier are you in? **God tier [A/N at bottom for explanation]**?" he asked her "If you are than tell me now."

"Yes." she replied "Now that you know do you concede?"

"Ya, while I have spells that might affect someone of your caliber I won't take the chance of killing you than being at his mercy while drained of magic." he said thinking about his **Metsujin Ōji** _\- God Slayer's Secret Art_ "Also this is a spar so nothing crazy should be going on. I concede."

"Very well" she responded "Come here so I can reincarnate you into my servant."

It was a different feeling than he was used to, this loss. He's lost before but he'd always be able to bounce back from that but know his short sightedness cost him his humanity. He could only hope they gave him the boost needed to get over the power block he had. 'This should be interesting, I wonder what piece she'll choose for me' "So what do I have to do?" said Arashi "All I know about this is you devils are able to use this system to boost your numbers."

"Just stand there. _In the name of Grayfia Lucifuge I command you, be reborn as my devil servant, rejoice for your future life as my Queen._ " was what she said while everything around them was bathed in silver light and all was calm in the clearing until they began to feel it coming out of Arashi. The power.

It was an unfortunate fact when he said he met a power block. A human body, even a demigod one, can't contain more power than **High tier** which he's been for the last eight months. So when the Queen piece broke down that power block it was no surprise he could feel it, the next step to the next tier. So as ten devil wings came out his back and the mountain they were on began to crumble they each had different thoughts in their heads as they left through a magic circle.

Sirzechs, 'The perfect person to protect my sister from her problems as she grows up.'

Grayfia, 'A great boon to my peerage indeed, I'll make a fine Queen out of him for sure.'

Arashi, 'One step closer, Zeus is in the **God tier** while in a few months time I'll be in the **Cardinal tier** , while I'll have other things to do this is still a big step. Just a couple more steps and then I'll be coming for you, _father_.

 **A/N:** **Things will go more in depth in following chapters and if you have any advice for how I should improve the fight scenes and story over all, let me know.**

 **In this story there is tiers to identify strength, there is still high class devils it's just not as important outside the underworld. The thirteen tiers are below:**

 **[1] Strongest** **in existence - Death**

 **[2] Reality tier - Great Red ; Trihexa**

 **[3] Triennial - Ophis**

 **[4] Universal tier - Primordials(Chaos, Chronos, etc)**

 **[5] Creation tier - God(of the bible) ; War ; Pestilence ; Famine (the horsemen)**

 **[6] Ultimate tier - Shiva ; Indra ; Amaterasu Omikami**

 **[7] Beast tier - Ddraig ; Albion ; Apophis ; Leviathan ; Níðhögg ; Kraken**

 **[8] Super tier - Hades, Super Devils(Sirzechs Lucifer/Ajuka Beezlebub) ; Yasaka ; Michael ; others**

 **[9] God tier - Serafall Leviathan ; Gabriel ; Fenrir ; Azazel ; Grayfia Lucifuge ; Zeus ; others**

 **[10] Cardinal tier - Twelve winged beings ; gods ; Dragon Kings ; others**

 **[11] High tier - Ten to eight winged beings ; dragons ; some sacred gear users ; lesser gods ; individuals(individual people)**

 **[12] Middle tier - Six to four winged beings ; some sacred gear users ; supernatural beings ; individuals**

 **[13] Low tier - two winged beings ; some sacred gear users ; humans(magicians, exorcists, etc.) ; individuals**

 **Hope you enjoyed. Until next time, bye.**


End file.
